Question: Subtract. ${658{,}201- 339{,}026}$
Answer: ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${{6}}$ ${{3}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{600000} - {300000} = {3}00000}$ ${658{,}201- 339{,}026}= 319{,}175$